


Hanoi Blossoms

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [9]
Category: Hanoi Rocks
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: He never expected this to happen. He never expected to fall in love.
Relationships: Nicholas "Razzle" Dingley/Michael Monroe
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hanoi Blossoms

Prince Michael of Hanoi was beloved by all. A beautiful Faerie he was, a hybrid of Sylph and Gorgon, sought after by many a suitor for his big crystal blue eyes, long golden locks and gorgeous translucent wings that shimmered like glass in the sunlight. 

Try as they might, no suitor could ever catch the Prince’s affections for his was a heart that yearned to be unchained. Unfortunately for the Prince his royal obligations would not allow him to remain so carefree. His parents chose for him a fine husband to be, strong and handsome. But alas the Prince did not love him. The news had distressed him so, he fled from the Palace and into the woods where he hoped not to be found. Deep in the Magical Forest the Prince hid himself in one of the tallest trees and wept, his glittering tears falling like rain drops onto the branches.

“It should be downright criminal to see one so beautiful be so sad.”

Startled, the Prince had to brace himself to keep from falling out of the tree. He looked around frantically to find to whom the voice belonged. “Who’s there?! Where are you?!” 

“Down here!” 

Looking down the Prince noticed the large branch below him twist and bend upwards. It warped and changed before his very eyes into the form of a man with raven hair and a playful smile. It was merely a curious Dryad. “Sorry if I scared ya. The tree was concerned for you~” The Prince found himself intrigued by one so different. “I must thank the tree for its kindness~ Who are you?” 

“I’m Nicholas! You?”

“Michael~” 

From the moment they introduced themselves a bond was formed. The Prince would defy his parents’ wishes and escape the Palace to lose himself in the Forest. Without either of them realizing it their bond of friendship would soon change, for the young Dryad soon found himself deeply in love with his Golden Prince. On one beautiful afternoon Nicholas timidly gifted the Prince with a gigantic field of wildflowers that he had created. The Prince’s eyes sparkled with awe and delight. 

“You..made all of these for me..?” 

“ I hoped you’d like it..”

“I love it~” 

In that very field of flowers is where the Dryad and the Prince of Hanoi shared their first kiss. They would lay there and watch the sky until night fell, and make love under the brightness of the moon. 

“I love you, Michael..I want to be with you always.” 

“Then let us never be parted. My heart belongs to you alone~” 


End file.
